


The Storm

by PrimroseEverdeen432



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, Implied AoKise, M/M, Storm - Freeform, Teikou Era, Thunder and Lightning, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimroseEverdeen432/pseuds/PrimroseEverdeen432
Summary: Murasakibara wakes up in the middle of the night during a training camp and finds a terrified Kuroko trembling in the futon next to him.Chapter 1 - MuraKuro
Relationships: Kuroko Tetsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This may turn into a one-shot book if requests are made or I think up any other random ideas.  
> The tags, ships and summary shall be updated as required in the future.  
> If you have any requests don't hesitate to leave a comment. I am willing to write for any ship you throw at me polyamorous or otherwise.  
> Happy reading!
> 
> Edited - 22/09/20 - minor grammatical errors

It was the second training camp Teikou's basketball team had that year. Akashi had decided that if they were to have a chance to bring glory to Teikou, and place first in all the coming competitions then as many training camps as possible should be held.  
Only the Generation of Miracles and their coach were on this camp with a handful of bench players.

"Regulars in room A, bench players will be in room B. If any of you need me during the evening or night, I will be in room E at the end of the hall. Get your futons set up and be ready to train in twenty minutes," Naoto Sanada waits for the affirmation of his best players before walking off to scope the gym hall near the lodgings.

"I want to sleep next to Kurokochii!" Kise squeals, glomping the bluenette as they head into their room.

"No way! You'll end up smothering Tetsu! I'm his light, so I'll sleep next to him," Aomine declares, pulling Kuroko to safety away from Kise.

"I'd smother him! What if you rolled on top of him! You're bigger than me you'd smother him more!" Kise shrieks, outraged by such accusations.

"How about we draw straws to decide where everyone shall sleep?" Akashi asks. He could feel the argument about to erupt, and he didn't want to have to hand out punishment laps already.

Murasakibara unwraps one of his snack bars and takes a bite as Kise bounces around and Midorima retrieves the sticks. He didn't care where he slept as long as he could relax after training. However, he'd rather skip the training and find a convenience store. His snacks aren't as many as he'd like.

"My lucky item is a drawing straw set. Oha-Asa never lies, nanodayo," Midorima pulls the small wooden box decorated with ornate designs from his bag.

"I shall draw first," Akashi takes the straws from Midorima, and they swiftly took turns.

By some luck - or misfortune in Kise's eyes - Kuroko ended up next to the window in the corner with Murasakibara beside him. Kise was in the opposite corner with Aomine while Akashi and Midorima had the two spots in the middle of the room.

"Oh? I get to sleep next to Kuro-chin, this will be fun," Murasakibara smiles in the direction of Kuroko, the much shorter boy already laying down his futon.

"I wanted to be with Kurokochii, why am I with Aominechii!" Kise pouts as they all roll out their futons.

"Don't say that like it's a bad thing!" Aomine smacks Kise with his pillow and the blonde faceplants into the covers below him.

"Aomine, Kise," Akashi speaks up, everyone but Kise and Aomine had finished sorting their futons and were changing for training.

His tone sent the temperature in the room dropping, and the two mentioned boys turn to face their captain with sweat dripping down their temples.

"Yes Akashichii/Akashi," they chorus.

"If you don't stop behaving like children, you'll get one hundred laps to complete once our training has concluded for today," Akashi warns, turning slightly to look at them over his shoulder.

"I promise to behave Akashichii!" Kise falls onto his futon dramatically with anime tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Aomine, do I have your word?" Akashi fixes his gaze on the tan boy who grunts his agreement. "I suppose that'll do."

"Hurry up guys, Sanada is going to be back to lead the way to the gym. He won't be happy even if it's you guys keeping him waiting," One of the bench players say as he opens their door.

"Arigatou Sekiguchi-senpai, we'll be right out," Kuroko bows respectfully to the blonde-headed senior who nods before closing the door again.

"Let's go," Akashi commands once they're all ready, everybody grabbing their water bottles and towels before heading out for the first of many brutal practice sessions of the camp.

It happened during the Wednesday of the week-long training camp.

In the middle of the night, a fierce thunder and lightning storm began raging around the town. Murasakibara had woke due to his stomach demanding food and was about to go collect a snack from his backpack when he noticed he wasn't the only one awake.

"Kuro-chin? Are you alright?" the lavender haired giant moves towards the small, trembling ball under Kuroko's blue futon cover.

Murasakibara frowns when there's no response and, hunger forgotten - crawls forward to kneel on the floor in between the two beds.

"Kuro-chin?" He places a large hand on Kuroko's back, over the blanket, and feels his small body shaking.

In the same moment, a particularly loud rumble of thunder echoes. Kuroko whimpers and attempts to curl up in on himself further. Murasakibara's eyes widen as he realises what's wrong with the bluenette.

"Kuro-chin, are you scared of thunderstorms?" he asks, his voice immediately slipping into a soft, comforting tone. He used the same tone of voice when comforting his older sister during storms at home - she to was afraid.

"Y-yes," Kuroko's muffled voice says, floating out of the top of his futon.

"Come here, my sister is scared of storms too. My brothers and I always give her lots of hugs to calm her down. It might work for you too," Murasakibara gently pulls the covers away from Kuroko's face. The usually stoic blue eyes are blown wide in fear, and his lips are quivering.

Murasakibara feels his heart clenching at the sight. Kuro-chin should never be this scared! If anything, Murasakibara wishes that Kuroko would bless them with his soft smiles more often. The few smiles Kuroko has given the miracles always made Murasakibara feel pleasantly warm and fuzzy inside, although Kuroko being Kuroko, in general, has him feel that way.

"Alright," the shake of Kuroko's voice snaps Murasakibara to the current situation. He starts to gently help Kuroko out of his duvet, towards his futon, when another crash of thunder sounded.

Suddenly, Kuroko springs forward, burying his face into Murasakibara's chest, his breath hitching as tears start to gather at the corner of his eyes. Murasakibara steadies Kuroko against his chest, scooping his legs up with one arm and settles back down on his purple covers.

Murasakibara lies back down with Kuroko on top of him, one arm hugging him close around his waist and the hand of his free arm rubbing small circles on Kuroko's back in an attempt to help calm him down.

After a while, the thunder becomes less frequent; however, the wind still rages on, and lightning occasionally flashes. The chest of Murasakibara's pyjama shirt was slightly damp from the frightened tears which escaped from Kuroko's eyes. Still, Murasakibara didn't mind at all as he managed to calm Kuroko down mostly. He was no longer trembling; however, he was jumping when the thunder makes a sudden appearance.

"What made you so scared of thunderstorms Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara was curious, his sister is scared of loud noises, but the reason is different for everybody.

"Why are you asking Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko's hand flexes around the bit of Murasakibara's top he had gripped, before shifting to turn his head to see Murasakibara's face in the dark.

"Well, sometimes talking about things which are scary helps to make them less scary," Murasakibara says, gently rolling them onto their sides to look at each other. He feels his cheeks warm as Kuroko gives him a watery smile, nodding slightly. Kuroko takes a deep breath, closing his eyes momentarily before locking his gaze with Murasakibara once more.

"I've always been scared of thunderstorms, ever since I was about six or seven. We were visiting my aunt, uncle and cousins in Kyoto. My aunt and uncle decided that my eldest cousin, who was eleven at the time, should show me around town while they caught up with my parents. My other cousin was only two, so they stayed home. We were in the town, leaving a cafe when a thunderstorm started. We were hurrying back to my cousin's home when a large crowd of shoppers split us up. Due to being invisible, I was tugged in the opposite direction of my cousin and began wandering. Being in an unfamiliar town, I easily got lost and so took shelter in the doorway of a closed shop. I was alone for hours, trapped, soaking and unnoticed until my father found me when it was nearing time for dinner. I thought I was going to be forgotten about, separated from my family and lost for the rest of my life, becoming one of those missing children posters on a lamppost after some stranger kidnapped me. I can't remember ever being so afraid as I was in that moment, and ever since then I've been terrified of thunderstorms," Kuroko lets out a shaky breath as he buries his face in Murasakibara's warm chest once more.

"I'm here now Kuro-chin, and I won't let anything come between us and take me away from you," Murasakibara frowns rubbing Kuroko's back, dropping a kiss to the top of the fluffy blue locks absentmindedly. Kuroko's face immediately reddens, however, he squeaks as thunder crashes down - a more prolonged roar than the ones which sounded previous.

"Hush Kuro-chin, it's alright. I'm here, I'll keep you safe," Murasakibara continues murmuring soft-spoken words of comfort until he calms down again.

"Th-thank you, Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko looks up at Murasakibara from under feathery blue lashes, slightly damp from his previously shed tears, before planting a quick kiss to Murasakibara's cheek. He attempts to duck his head as his cheeks burn. However, Murasakibara catches his chin in between a few fingers and presses a quick kiss to Kuroko's lips, humming as he pulls away.

"Kuro-chin tastes like vanilla, a sweet flavour just like you," Murasakibara presses his lips to Kuroko's once more, swiping his tongue over Kuroko's bottom lip and earning a soft gasp from the other boy.

"M-Murasakibara-kun? What are you doing?" Kuroko asks softly, becoming acutely aware of the four slumbering bodies in the room with them. The tail end of the storm fades to background noise at the change in the direction of the conversation.

"I like you Kuro-chin, I'm just making sure you know that now," Murasakibara replies, cheeks pink at the impromptu confession. He had wanted to give Kuroko some yummy heart-shaped vanilla treats when he confessed, but he supposes that this will do. He can always make the treats for Kuroko when they get back anyway.

"Like me? As in, you have a.. a crush on me Murasakibara-kun?" Kuroko looks up with big innocent eyes, cheeks slowly darkening to red, tendrils of the blush working their way up to his ears as well.

"Yes, I've liked you for a while," Murasakibara pushes some of Kuroko's hair out of his face and smiles at the smaller boy gently.

"That's good," Kuroko snuggles closer to Murasakibara, before placing a hand on his cheek and joining their lips in a short, sweet kiss.

"Hmm? Does Kuro-chin like me to?" Murasakibara feels himself getting very warm at the adorable little blush adorning Kuroko's face.

"Yes, I suppose I have for quite some time," Kuroko confesses from where his head rested on the taller boy's shoulder. His soft breath brushes against Murasakibara's neck in phantom touches, gently moving a few stray violet locks that were in its path.

"That's good Kuro-chin," Murasakibara starts playing with some of Kuroko's hair as they lay there, basking in each other's warmth. On the other side of the room, they hear shuffling followed by a thud. Kuroko looks over Murasakibara's shoulder to see Aomine and Kise had pushed their futons together god knows how long ago and were now tangled up. Aomine's left arm was firmly against the wall with his right wrapped securely around Kise, who was using his chest as a pillow. Kise's right arm was cradling his head, with his left tightly wrapped around Aomine's torso. Their legs were tangled, and there was a suspiciously dark mark on Kise's exposed shoulder, and one on Aomine's chest made visible by the moonlight streaming in.

"I think Aomine-kun and Kise-kun are closer than they like to let on," Kuroko whispers into Murasakibara's ear. The purple giant half-rolled them over to take a look at what Kuroko saw, before rolling back.

"I want everyone to know Kuro-chin is mine," Murasakibara pouts like a child.

"How would you intend to do that?" Kuroko lifts himself with an elbow resting against Murasakibara's chest, amused by his expression.

"By first asking Kuro-chin to be my boyfriend, then giving him a mark hard to hide," Murasakibara replies, pressing kisses to Kuroko's neck as if demonstrating, managing to draw a soft moan when he reaches the sweet spot. Kuroko clamps his lips shut, embarrassed at the noise that escaped him and missing the affectionate gaze Murasakibara directed towards him.

"So, Kuro-chin, will you be my boyfriend?" Murasakibara smiles when Kuroko nods.

"Yes, I'll be Murasakibara-kun's boyfriend," Kuroko meets Murasakibara's eyes again, and their cheeks were equally flushed looking in the available light. Kuroko somehow knew though, that his cheeks were much redder.

"Good, now for step two of letting the world know Kuro-chin is mine," Murasakibara smirks at the look on Kuroko's face before flipping them so that he was looking down on Kuroko, bracing his weight on one arm. He ducks his head, moving the collar of Kuroko's pyjama shirt to the side with a finger and attaches his mouth to Kuroko's pale neck.

Kuroko's bites back as many soft noises as he could from Murasakibara's ministrations to his neck but couldn't hold back a few loud moans. He prayed nobody heard him or woke up because he's pretty sure he'd die of embarrassment.

Murasakibara pulls back after what felt like hours but was only a minute or two tops. He licks Kuroko's now marked neck before kissing his little boyfriend and laying back down beside him. Kuroko pushes Murasakibara onto his back and crawls on top to curl up much like a fluffy kitten.

Due to the position, one cover wouldn't be enough to keep them both warm. Hence, Murasakibara uses his long arms to his advantage to grab Kuroko's blanket and cover him adequately, while his cover was over his legs and Kuroko's feet. Murasakibara hugs Kuroko close as if he were a teddy bear, and Kuroko uses one hand to fist Murasakibara's shirt.

They exchange goodnights, with one last goodnight kiss, before falling swiftly back to sleep this time together. And when the storm started up again the next hour, Kuroko continued soundly sleeping because he knew Murasakibara would protect him from storms for now on.

\ (*.*) / OMAKE-OMAKE-OMAKE \ (*.*) /

The next morning, Akashi was the first to wake up with Midorima close behind. The first thing they noticed was Aomine and Kise, with their hickeys on display for the entire room to see. The next thing they saw was the bigger than usual pile on Murasakibara's futon.

They walked over and pushed the blanket on his chest down to reveal fluffy blue hair in a wild bed head. Akashi bites his lip to stop from laughing at the sight - Kuroko's bed head never ceased to amuse any of the miracles. The two share a look before Akashi retrieves his phone and takes pictures of the two couples.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Akashi?" Midorima asks, watching his captain taking multiple photos in different angles of the pairs.

"Of course, we'll wake Aomine and Kise up next. However, they have some explaining to do before we let Kise loose with his phone," Akashi responds, calmly fixing the blanket over Kuroko to how it was before, before standing up and putting his phone away.

"You hoped this would happen, didn't you?" Midorima cleans his glasses as he glances in the direction of the purple futon.

"Obviously. Just like I knew of the storm and rigged the straw drawing so that Murasakibara would be beside Kuroko during it."

Midorima sighs, he should have seen that one coming.

Oh Akashi, what are we going to do with you, you scheming little matchmaker.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I originally planned for there to be more storm comforts but Murasakibara wanted to taste Kuroko already so I just had to let him do it.
> 
> Sorry if anything seemed too off or anybody was too OOC, but I like how this turned out! Don't forget to leave requests in the comments if you have any and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
